Cheaper by the Half Dozen
by Late Night Muses
Summary: FINISHED! Awakened suddenly in the middle of the night, Rae and Spot agree to take in six boys after the town orphanage burns down one night.
1. Default Chapter

"But I wanna go..." Kendra whined, clinging to Molly.

"I know you do, but you can't," Molly replied.

"Why can't I go, Daddy?"

"Because, your Momma and I said so," he said with a smile.

She pouted.

He ruffled her hair. "We'll be back home in no time."

"It's not fair!"

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Behave for us."

She sighed and nodded.

Molly kneeled down and hugged her. "We love you, sweetie."

Kendra wrapped her arms around Molly's neck. "I love you too Mommy!"

She smiled. Chris laughed. "What about me, small fry?"

Kendra carefully wrapped her arms around his good leg. "I love you, Daddy!"

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, short stuff."

"Do you gotta go?" Kendra asked again.

"Yes. We'll be back soon though. We promise."

Kendra pouted.

He smiled. "You behave for Rae and Spot, okay?"

She nodded as Sam ran into the room.

"Ken'a! Come quick! Pape's got little fuzzies..."

Kendra blinked. "She had her babies?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the room. She squealed in delight, racing after him.

"Now would be a good time to slip away..." Rae said with a smile.

Molly smiled. "You're right. Thank you, Rae."

Rae hugged her.

She hugged her back. "We'll be back in a week."

"Have fun...and behave..."

Chris laughed. "Yes ma'am."

"ANDY!" Kendra squealed from the top of the stairs. "Come see!"

"Come see what?" Andy asked.

"Pape's kitties!"

"She had them already?" He walked into the room.

Rae gave Chris and Molly a gentle shove toward the door. "Go..."

They smiled and nodded, disappearing out the door.

Rae turned to Spot and smiled. "It's so good to see them so happy," Rae said.

He nodded and slipped his arm around her.

Kendra ran up to them. "Come see the baby kitties!"

"Ok...let's go."

She dragged them along. They walked up the stairs and peeked into the closet in Kendra's room. There was a litter of five tiny balls of fuzz crawling next to Pape.

They all had the same coloring as Pape except for the smallest, which was all white.

"Can we keep them?" Kendra asked.

"That's something you'll have to ask your parents when they get back..." Rae said.

She squealed. "I hope so. They're so cute!"

Spot smiled. "Pape looks really tired...so why don't we leave her and the kittens alone for a while..."

Kendra sighed a bit. "All right."

"They aren't going anywhere, short stuff."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She cast a last glance at the kittens and then, with a sigh, followed him from the room.

* * *

Two nights later Rae woke to the sound of frantic knocking on the front door. She frowned a little bit and sat up, yawning sleepily. "What...? She nudged Spot. "Someone's at the door..."

He opened a bleary eye. "Huh?"

"Listen," she said, crawling from the bed and grabbing her robe.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position. "Who could it be at this hour?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know...but it must be important."

"It better be." He clambered out of bed, heading for the door. Rae followed him, tying the belt of her robe.

As the guest knocked anxiously again, Spot opened the door. "Hello?"

Tom, the clerk from the store stood on the porch with six exhausted, filthy boys standing behind him.

"What's going on?" Rae asked, clutching her robe around her neck.

"There was a fire at the orphanage...Could you possibly take them in for a while...just until they get it rebuilt..."

Spot blinked. "What?"

"They have nowhere else to go..."

Rae nudged Spot aside. "Of course, of course. Come in boys."

"Thank you, Mrs. Conlon."

She nodded, ushering the boys inside. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "Thirsty?"

They looked at her wide eyed, strung out and exhausted.. The youngest boy was even younger than Sam. She picked him up. "Let's find you all a place to sleep."

They all nodded in unison. She turned and went up the stairs. Slowly, the boys filed after her, one by one. She opened the door to one of the empty bedrooms. "Half of you can sleep here," she said. "There's another room across the way the rest of you can sleep in."

She tucked the boy in her arms into the bed. "Sleep well," she told them all.

"Good night," two of them whispered as she left the room.

She smiled a little and led the rest of the boys across the hall. "Here you go," she said, opening the door.

"Thank you," they chorused wearily.

Smiling, she closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

"Are they all tucked in?" Spot asked when she came down.

"Yes."

"Well, this reminds me of the lodging house all over again," he said with a smile, hugging her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Those poor little boys..."

He nodded.

She sighed. "We better get some sleep while we can..."

He nodded. "It will be something else, having all of them around for a while."

"It will be interesting."

He smiled. "Very." Taking her arm, he led her to bed.

"Noelle and I will have to find them new clothes in the morning...the ones they are wearing are nothing more than rags..."

"Don't overwork yourself though, all right?"

"I won't..."

He kissed her gently. "Sleep soundly, Rae."

She snuggled up against him, and just as she closed her eyes, Robert began to fuss. She sighed and opened her eyes again. Spot picked him up and handed him to her. She looked down at Robert. "You need sleep too, Robert..." But she tended to him. Once he finished nursing, he fell asleep again. She shook her head with a smile, letting Spot take him away. She dropped back against the pillows and closed her eyes again.

Again, Spot kissed her. "Now, perhaps you can sleep well." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Spot smiled, cradling her close. Slowly, they fell asleep again.

* * *

Spot woke the next morning when something heavy landed on his chest. "Sammy!' he croaked.

"Morning!"

Spot coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs. "Morning, Sam."

"I told ya he won't be mad," Sam said.

Spot opened his eyes and saw the youngest boy from the night before standing beside the bed. He gasped as Sam jumped on his chest again.

"All right you, off!"

Sam giggled and rolled over onto Rae.

"Sam, you might wanna leave Momma alone," Spot warned.

Rae murmured something and pulled Spot's pillow over her head.

He scooped Sam up and dumped him off the bed. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Can me and Joey help?" Sam asked.

"Joey?"

Sam pointed to the boy with him. The little boy nodded shyly.

"Ahhhh..." Then Spot nodded. "Of course you can help.

"Come on, Joey," Sam said, grabbing the little boy's hand and dragging him from the room.

Spot smiled, following them out.

"JOEY!" a boy yelled from the second floor.

Joey yelped.

Spot walked over to the stairs. "He's down here..."

A boy who looked like an older cut out of Joey tromped down the stairs. "I ought to soak ya good," he said, gripping Joey's shoulders.

"Why? What'd I do?"

"For running off and scaring me like that..."

"I didnit run off, I'm right here."

"I woke up and you were gone! Next time don't do that!"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Jeremy."

Jeremy hugged the younger boy. "You know I promised Momma that I'd take good care of you...I can't do that if you keep runnin' off."

"I didnit run off... I'm right here."

Jeremy smiled. "I know..."

"We're helping Sam's daddy make breakfast."

Jeremy looked up at Spot. "Oh..."

Spot held out his hand. "I'm Spot Conlon.

"I'm Jeremy..." he replied, shaking Spot's hand. "...and that is my baby brother Joseph, but we call him Joey."

"I'm not a baby!" Joey said adamantly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast," he muttered, clapping his little brother's shoulder.

Spot went into the kitchen and started mixing together flapjacks...Sam's favorite breakfast.

"What are you making?" Jeremy asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Jacks!" Sam chirped happily, pushing a chair next to Spot and climbing into it.

"Jacks?"

"Flapjacks," Spot explained.

"Never had one."

"Their Sammy's favorite..."

"Yup!" Sam said enthusiastically.

Andy stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Daddy...what are all those boys here?"

"The orphanage burned down last night and they needed a place to stay." Spot told him.

"Oh...how many of them..."

"Six," he said.

He nodded and plopped into a chair.

Spot smiled. "You think there will be plenty of friends for you to play with now?"

"I guess so..."

"Something wrong, kiddo?" he asked, as Jeremy went to go help his brother get dressed for the day.

"I miss Annie."

"I know you do. So do I. And so does Mom."

He sighed. "Do I hafta go to school today?"

"Yes you do."

Andy groaned.

He smiled, passing Andy a plate of flapjacks. "I know you don't like it, but the learning is good for you."

"Yes, sir."

Spot smiled again and ruffled his hair. "You'll be home soon enough."

Making a face, Andy dug into his flapjacks.

Spot looked at the other boys who where heading down the stairs. "Any of you go to school?" he asked.

They looked at each other. "Sometimes," Jeremy answered.

"What do you mean 'Sometimes'?" Spot asked

"The warden won't always let us go..."

"Well, get ready for school. You're going today."

"What about Joey?" Jeremy asked.

"He can play with Kendra and Sam. We'll keep them safe."

Jeremy nodded.

"You don't have a lot of time, so come eat quickly," Spot said.

The boys behind Jeremy nodded as well and they shuffled to the table where Spot served them all heaping plates of flapjacks.

"What are your names...and ages?" Spot asked.

Jeremy, who was very clearly the leader, introduced everyone. "That's Morgan, he's 7, Will, 9-"

"I'm Rory, and I'm 6," said one little boy proudly.

Spot smiled and turned to the last boy. "And you are..."

"That's Kenneth. He's 12...and he can't talk, or hear," Jeremy said.

Spot tilted his head. "Does he go to school as well?"

"No."

"Are you able to communicate with him?"

Jeremy nodded. "Some. He's been trying to teach me to talk with my hands..."

"Well, as you're learning to talk with him, I want you to teach him what you are learning in school."

"Yes sir."

Spot smiled.

"Do I really have to go?" Andy asked again as he washed his plate.

"Yes," Spot replied as they began to clean up.

Spot looked at the clock. "It's time for you to leave..."

Andy sighed. "All right..."

Spot sent Andy a look. "Would you like to clean out the barn when you get back?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you stop complaining and begging not to go."

He sighed. "Yessir."

"Go...you don't want to be late."

He nodded and, with Jeremy and the other boys, headed out the door to walk to school.

Joey made some motions with his hands and Kenneth did the same. Kenneth picked up some of the plates and began to wash them.

"What did you tell him?" Spot asked Joey.

"That they went to school."

Spot nodded. "Do you think you could show me how to talk to him?"

"I only know a little..."

"Well, it is a start, isn't it?"

Joey held up a fist. "This is 'A'."

Spot looked at it for a moment and then mimicked the motion.

Joey held up his fingers, pressed close together and tucked his thumb against his palm. "B..."

And again, Spot mimicked the motion. They continued this until they got to 'P', when Joey said "And I don't know how to make that one... or 'Q' or 'X, Y, an' Z."

"I'm not sure I can remember all of that," Spot said, frowning.

"It took me a long time to learn too," Joey said importantly.

Just then Kendra came into the room.

"Why are all these boys here?" she asked, grasping Spot's hand

"They need a place to stay, half-pint."

"Why?"

"Because the place they lived burned down."

"Who burned it down?"

"It was an accident."

She looked around. "Where'd they go now?

"They went to school with Andy."

"When do I go to school?

"That's up to your momma and daddy...but most likely next year."

"I hope it will be fun!" she said eagerly

"Tell ya what...Annie and Andy were about your age when we taught them to read..."

"You're gonna teach me to read?" she squeaked.

"Yep. Sam and Joey too if they want to give it a try."

She sprang to her feet. "Let's do it then!!"

He laughed. "Let me go check on Rae first."

She nodded, hopping impatiently from one foot to the next. He patted her head and left the room. Rae was sitting up in the bed feeding James. Robert and Lizzy lay on the bed beside her.

"How are you doing?" Spot asked, entering the bedroom.

"I'm a little tired...but fine."

With a smile, he scooped up Robert.

She looked up at him. "How are the boys this morning?"

"Good, I think. Most of them went to school already."

"Really?"

He nodded. "And I think after he gets used to them, Andy won't hate school so much."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

She set James on the bed and stood, quickly crossing the room and getting dressed.

"Do you need any help?" Spot asked.

"Would you mind taking them to the other room? I'll be there in a few minutes."

After a moment, he nodded, scooping up the boys, taking them from the room, and then returning for Lizzy.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen if you want it," he said.

She nodded. "Thank you. I'll be down in a few minutes.

Scooping up Lizzy, he walked over and kissed Rae before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rae took a deep breath and got dressed. Once finished she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was slowly loosing the weight she had put on with the triplets. Her skin was pale and she looked old and tired. She blinked rapidly. She wasn't even that old....

Shaking her head, she backed away from the mirror and left the room, her mind heavy. She had to do some figuring in her head to remember how old she was, because other than the children, she hadn't really paid attention to the passing years. She had only been nineteen when they had found Ann and Andy five years ago. She sighed. Twenty-four.

She shook her head. Had all that time really passed?

Spot stepped into the hallway just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I... it's nothing. Just thinking."

He took her hands. "Come on, Rae...talk to me..."

A few tears formed in her eyes but she shook her head. "It's nothing."

"I know you Rae..._nothing_ never bothers you..."

He put his arm around her. "Come on now... you can tell me."

She sighed. "I was looking in the mirror..."

He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he let her speak.

"I look so old and sickly..."

"You look beautiful to me," Spot said seriously.

"I don't feel beautiful..."

"Well you are," he told her, kissing her forehead. She leaned against him. He stroked her head gently.

"I hate feeling like this!"

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He could feel her tears wetting his shirt. "Oh Rae..." he said softly. She continued crying. He held her close, stroking her back soothingly. He sat down on the steps, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright, sweetheart."

She looked up at him.

He gently wiped away the tears. "I love you."

She sniffled. "I love you too."

He kissed her forehead.

"We should see how the kids are doing..."

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, taking her hands.

She nodded. "I think so."

With her still in his arms, he stood and carried her into the living room, where he had left the triplets on a blanket under the watchful eyes of Kendra, Sam, and Joey. And they were doing a decent job with the babies, surprisingly.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Robe't smells bad..."

Rae gave a little laugh. "He probably needs to be changed.

Spot set her on the floor next to the babies and picked up Robert. "Come on, son."

"Are you gonna change 'im?" Kendra asked.

"Yes."

"Good.... " She wrinkled her nose.

Rae laughed and tickled the girl, who squealed and giggled. Sam and Joey thought this was funny and Sam tackled her, tickling her. Rae laughed as Kendra squealed again, wriggling. Joey pounced on her as well, and Rae moved Robert and Lizzy out of the way of the wrestling threesome. She smiled, pleased that Kendra seemed to be getting along with the boys, even though they were younger. Kendra finally managed to get free and ran to hide behind Spot, who was just walking back into the room.

Spot laughed. "What's going on?'

"They won't stop ticklin' me!" Kendra said.

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Make them stop," she begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He laughed. "All right. Boys, leave Kendra alone."

They both pouted.

Spot smiled. "Sorry kiddos."

He placed Robert on the blanket next to James and Lizzy. "Joey, why don't you go tell Kenneth that he can come join us if he would like."

Joey nodded and scampered from the room. Spot sat next to Rae and Kendra plopped in his lap, glaring at Sam.

"What's with the angry eyes, Kendra?" Rae asked.

"I'm mad at Sammy."

"Why?"

"I don't like to be tickled."

"Ohh, I'm sorry sweetie." Rae kissed the side of her head gently.

"When is my Mommy and Daddy coming back?"

"Soon..."

"How soon?"

"Two more days."

"That's not soon...that's a long time!"

Spot hid a smile. "It will be faster than you think."

"Why did they go away?"

"Because they wanted some time alone."

"Why?"

Spot looked at Rae. "You'll understand when you're older, Kendra."

She huffed.

Spot patted Kendra's back. "Go find the fairy tale book..."

She nodded and skipped off to find the book, already distracted. Joey came back into the room, dragging Kenneth with him. Spot smiled. Kenneth sat down and played with Lizzy's foot. After a moment he got Joey's attention and signed something to the little boy. Spot watched with interest.

Joey turned to Spot. "He wants to know what's wrong with the baby's eyes..."

"She's blind," Spot replied.

Joey made a face. "What's that mean?"

"It means she can't see."

"Oh..." he said, turning back to Kenneth and signing his reply.

Kenneth nodded, understanding.

Rae looked at Spot confused.

"He can't hear," Spot explained.

"Oh..."

He squeezed her hand.

Kendra ran into the room with a book in her hand. "I'm ready to read!"

He opened the book as she plopped on the floor. "This is an A..."

"A," she repeated. Moments later, Sam and Joey crowded around them.

He showed them the various letters while Rae played with the triplets. Robert was starting to roll over and James would soon be doing the same.

----------

"We're home!" Andy called cheerily, as the boys entered the house.

Rae and Spot exchanged a glance. "That sounds good..." Rae said.

Spot smiled. "Indeed it does."

Andy ran into the room. "Hello Momma, Daddy," he said, kissing Rae's cheek.

Rae smiled. "Hello sweetheart. You seem awfully cheerful."

"School was actually kinda fun today."

Spot smiled. "Did you get into any fights?"

"Nope..."

"Wonderful!" Rae said, giving him a squeeze.

"Go we go fishing?"

"Got any homework?" Spot asked.

"Just a little," Andy said.

"Homework first."

He groaned.

Spot sent him a look.,

He sighed. "Yessir."

Rae pulled a tin from the cabinet. "Tell the others to come get a snack."

Andy nodded and raced from the room. "Hey! It's snack time!"

Spot laughed and looked at Rae.

She smiled. "I'm glad he enjoyed school. Those boys being there must have helped a lot."

"I'm sure it did," he said, kissing her forehead.

Andy bounded back into the room. Rae put plates on the table with slices of a cake that she had made earlier. The boys scrambled over and devoured the cake hungrily

Kendra dashed into the room. "Mr. Spot..."

He looked up. "Yes, Kendra?"

"Sammy and Joey are playin' with Pape's kitties..."

He sighed. "All right, let's go get them."

Kendra ran after him.

"Boys!" he called. "You'd better not be playing with those kittens!"

By the time he and Kendra reached them, they had already withdrawn, clutching their hands.

"Pape scratched us!" Sam wailed.

"You shouldn't have been playing with her kittens," Spot said, kneeling beside them.

The boys sniffled.

"Come on...let's go clean up those hands..."

"Yes sir," they chimed

He helped them to their feet and led them downstairs.

"What happened?" Rae asked, when they entered.

"They were playing with the kittens," Spot said, lifting one and then the other onto the counter.

"And Pape didn't like that, I suppose?" she asked.

"Nope. Where is the salve and bandages?"

"In the cupboard behind you."

He opened the cabinet and pulled out the supplies he needed.

"Will it hurt?" Sam asked

"Maybe a little...but it will make it better."

He looked a little worried at that.

Rae kissed his forehead. "Don't worry Sammy..."

He nodded. "I'm tryin'."

Spot took his hand and carefully spread the salve on the cuts.

He winced and whimpered.

Rae brushed the hair from Sam's face. "It's alright, sweetie."

He sniffed. Rae leaned over and kissed Joey on the forehead as well. Then, it was Joey's turn to get the stinging cuts tended to. He leaned up against Rae and closed his eyes, while Spot doctored the cuts. Rae smiled, stroking the little boy's head. Spot gently wrapped a bandage around Joey's hand. "All finished."

His eyes popped open and he grinned. "Yay!" And he hopped down.

Rae laughed as she watched him grab a cookie.

Spot laughed as well. "Now you two leave the kittens alone, okay?"

They both nodded.

"C'mon Joey! Let's go!"

Sam exclaimed, tugging his hand. They ran from the room

Spot smiled. "They're going to be our troublemakers, I can tell."

She agreed.

----------

Kendra raced around the house, shrilling, "They're coming home, they're coming home!"

"Kendra!" Rae snapped, holding her head.

She gave a squeak and fell silent.

"I know that you're happy they're coming home, but my head hurts and the babies are trying to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," she whispered.

Rae sighed and sank into a chair. She continued to skip around, but she only whispered, "They're coming home!" to herself now. She suddenly stopped and fell silent. After a moment she ran to the window. "Is that them?"

Rae looked up. "Do you see the carriage?"

"I see some horses...and a wagon..."

"That could be them."

"Can I go out to the porch and see?"

She smiled and nodded. "Just stay there, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," she said, running from the room.

Kendra bounced onto the porch and watched the wagon, bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet.

"Momma!" she yelled as the wagon stopped in front of the house. Once the wagon stopped, she sprinted across the yard.

Molly scooped Kendra up into her arms and held her close.

Kendra hugged her tightly. "Momma, Momma, Momma!"

Molly laughed. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes!"

"What about me?" Chris asked as he unloaded the luggage from the wagon.

Molly put her down and she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his good leg.

He laughed, reaching down and ruffling her hair.

"I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, kiddo."

"Are we gonna live at the new house now?"

He laughed. "Yes, but it will probably take a few days to get everything set up."

"Can we please stay tonight?"

"Not tonight, little bit."

She pouted.

He ruffled her hair and limped through the door with the luggage.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Sure." He handed her the smallest package he carried.

She grinned and followed him inside.

Molly smiled as well, bringing in her carpetbag.

"Have a good time?" Rae asked as she walked up the patio steps. Molly looked at Chris and blushed. Rae smiled.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Kendra asked Molly.

Molly nodded and put her arm around Kendra's shoulder. "Of course sweetie."

Chris cleared his throat.

She looked up.

"What about me?" he asked.

She smiled. "What about you?"

He limped over and whispered something in her ear while Rae giggled.

"What?" Kendra demanded. "What? What?"

Molly blushed and hit him. Chris just grinned.

Rae laughed. "Take your stuff upstairs and behave."

"Yes ma'am," Chris said, leading the way.

She smiled as she watched the three of them walk up the stairs.

Spot emerged a moment later. "Kendra looks excited."

Rae smiled at him. "She is."

"Did they have a good time?"

"I think they did."

Spot put his arm around her. "Remember the trip after OUR wedding??"

"Do I ever."

"And now, that obnoxious brat Chris has grown up and gotten married.... I can hardly believe it."

She sighed and leaned against him. "I just wish that Julie could have been here..."

He frowned a little and nodded, rubbing her shoulder. "Yes..."

Lizzy cried loudly.

Rae sighed with a faint smile. "Someone wants attention."

He kissed her forehead. "Want me to go?"

"It's all right. I'll do it."

She started to walk away, but he pulled her back and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Spot."

He followed her in.

Rae bent over and picked up Lizzy. She stood back up and fought to keep from blacking out. "Spot..." she whispered.

He hurried to her side. "What's the matter?" He asked, taking her elbow.

She leaned against him.

He stroked her hair gently. "What happened?"

"I got dizzy..."

He held her tight. "Do you want to lay down?"

"Yes."

He led her to the couch and took the knit throw that had been carefully placed over the back of the couch, draping it over her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"About this..."

"It's not your fault sweetheart."

She sighed and closed her eyes. He stroked her head gently. Lizzy began protesting again. Rae sighed. He placed Lizzy in her arms. "Shhhh, baby," she said soothingly.

He bent down and kissed Rae's forehead. "You just rest. I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded.

He walked into the kitchen where Noelle was baking cookies with Sam and Joey's help.

"What do you need?" Noelle asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Rae's not feeling too good...would you mind making sure the boys stay quiet when they come home from school?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks. I'm gonna see if I can get her to rest."

"Tell her I insist."

He smiled. "I will." He left the room. Rae was barely awake when he walked back into their room. Carefully, he pulled Lizzy from her arms. He placed Lizzy back in the crib and knelt beside Rae. She was fast asleep now. He brushed the hair from her face and watched her, worried. But she slept peacefully, without so much as a shift in weight.

Robert woke and began babbling happily. Spot scooped him up. "Quiet you," he whispered with a smile. "Your momma is trying to sleep." Robert babbled some more, waving his arms and legs. Spot laughed quietly. "Come on." And he carried the boy from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy ran down the hall and crashed into Spot's legs.

"Quiet Sammy," Spot said.

"Gramma said the cookies are ready."

He smiled. "All right, go help yourself to one."

"She said to get Ken'a."

"Well, go get her. I think she's in the playroom."

"Ok," he chirped, running back down the hall.

He smiled, carrying Robert through the halls.

"Ma..." Robert called happily.

Spot nearly split himself in two with his huge grin. "That's right!" Was Robert starting to talk?

"Ma!" the boy said again.

He laughed and kissed Robert's forehead. "Don't talk too soon now! I'm sure your momma wants to hear you."

Robert babbled something unintelligible.

"That's more like it," he said with a chuckle.

Spot set him on a blanket on the floor in the living room and Robert promptly rolled over. He laughed. "You're quite the roly poly."

Molly walked in with James. "This one weighs a ton," she said, placing him on the floor next to his brother.

"They are growing up fast."

She smiled. "It seems like only yesterday that they were born."

"I know," he agreed. "And already.. I think Robert is starting to talk."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure... but I think so."

"She's all clean and happy," Chris said, walking in with Lizzy.

"Thank you, Chris," Spot said.

James rolled onto his stomach and attempting to inch his way across the room.

Spot laughed, seizing him round the middle. "No you don't mister."

He whined.

"None of that now, kiddo.'

Spot sat him back on the floor.

James pulled himself over to his siblings and they babbled over each other.

Spot sighed. "There will be no stopping him now."

Molly laughed.

Robert rolled over onto Lizzy and she began to fuss, waving her arms and legs.

Spot laughed. "I can see the trouble now."

Molly moved Robert and picked up Lizzy. "It's ok, sweetie."

Spot picked Robert up. "You've got to take better care of your sister! She can't see you to roll out of your way."

Robert blinked at him.

He smiled. "You'll understand when you're older.

"Spot!" Rae yelled from down the hall.

He winced, from the tone of her voice he knew she wasn't feeling well. "Yes dear?" He called, entering the room.

She was curled up on her side on the bed. "The room is spinning."

Spot went over and sat next to her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Make it stop," she whimpered.

He pulled her up to a sitting position. "Rest your head on your knees."

She did as she was told.

He rubbed her back gently. "Now breathe deeply and slowly."

She took a couple of deep breaths. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault."

She took another deep, ragged breath.

"Feeling any better??"

"Not much..."

Spot frowned. "Maybe you should eat something. That might help."

"Maybe a little something."

He nodded. "I'll be right back then." Hurrying from the room, he entered the kitchen and began rifling through the cupboards.

"Can I help you find something?" Noelle asked.

"Something for Rae to eat. She isn't feeling well," was his muffled reply.

She opened a cabinet and handed him a sleeve of crackers. "Let her try these first."

He nodded, taking them. "I will. Thanks."

"I'll bring her some good soup in a little while."

He smiled. "She'd love that, I'm sure." She shooed him out of the kitchen. "Going, going." He returned to Rae and handed her the crackers. "Noelle said to try these first."

She carefully ate one. And Spot watched, a bit worriedly. She another cracker and then rolled onto her side. Reaching over, he stroked her hair. After a moment she closed her eyes. "Are you going to be okay for now??" he asked worriedly

"I'm gonna take a nap..." she whispered.

Leaning over, he kissed her gently. "All right. I'll let you sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

He sat there another minute or two before leaving.

"Is Momma okay?" Sam asked.

"She's just really tired right now. So we need to make sure that she gets lots of rest."

Sam nodded, holding a finger to his lips.

Spot smiled. "Have the older boys come home from school yet?"

"Not yet."

Spot glanced at the clock. "They should be home soon. You and Joey can go to the gate and wait for them...but don't go past the gate."

He nodded and grinned. "Yessir."

"Remember...don't go past..."

"...past the gate..." Sam finished.

Spot smiled. "Good boy."

Sammy turned and ran through the house, looking for Joey. Moments later, the two of the shot through the door and across the lawn. He watched as they ran down the driveway.

And just as they reached the gate, a slew of boys trooped through it. Jeremy bent down. "What are you two doing down here?"

"Waitin' for you!" Joey replied.

"Does Mr. Spot know that you two are out of the house?"

"Yep." Sam nodded seriously.

"Hop on," Jeremy said, turning his back to his brother.

Joey grinned, pouncing on his brother's back.

Sam tugged on Andy's pants. "I want a ride."

After a sigh, Andy crouched down so he could clamber on.

Sam crawled on and yelled, "Giddyup!"

Andy couldn't help but laugh. He whickered like a horse and trotted after Jeremy and Joey.

"Run Jerry," Joey hollered with a laugh.

Jeremy took of running, and Andy bolted after him, as if it as a race. The two boys on their backs screamed and hollered, yelling for their "horses" to run faster. The other boys raced along side Jeremy and Andy, shouting for whoever took the lead at the moment.

Noelle met them on the porch. "Settle down boys," she said softly. "Miss Rae is trying to sleep." Andy and Jeremy stumbled to a stop that nearly threw their passengers over their heads. All the boys nodded quietly. She wiped her hands on her apron. "Come get yourself some cookies and then do your homework."

"Yes ma'am," the boys chanted.

As the boys headed toward the kitchen, Andy slipped into the living room where Spot was talking to Chris and Molly while Kendra played on the floor with Robert and James.

Spot looked up at Andy.

"What's wrong with momma?" Andy asked.

"She's just very tired."

Andy nodded. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"I hope so. She needs a lot of rest right now."

Andy nodded hesitantly.

Spot smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't you worry now."

Andy looked up at him. "Has she always been sick? I can't remember now..."

"Not always... at least not that I know of. We used to not like each other very much, so she wouldn't have told me then."

Andy sighed and nodded.

"Why don't you go have some cookies with the other boys?" Spot suggested.

"Yes sir," he said, turning and leaving the room, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Spot frowned a little.

On his way down the hall, Andy peeked through the door of Spot and Rae's room. Rae was dozing in bed, curled up beneath the blankets. He leaned against the door and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so calm, so peaceful. He tiptoed in and kissed her cheek. He smiled, tucking the blankets more securely around her and then crept out again.

Spot watched this all from down the hall. It seemed that sometimes Andy was old beyond his years. Andy closed the door quietly behind him Spot walked down the hall and put his arm around his son. Andy looked up at him. "She _IS_ gonna be okay, isn't she?

Spot sighed. "I hope so, son. I hope so."

He frowned worriedly, and trotted ahead of his father.

"Andy..."

"Yessir?"

"Please don't say anything to the others..."

He paused but then nodded. "Yessir."

"Thank you."

He nodded and trotted off for some cookies from Noelle.

Spot sighed and walked back into the main room where James was inching his way toward the door. "Where are you going, kiddo?" Spot asked, lifting a brow.

James looked up at him and babbled something.

With a smile, Spot bent over and scooped James up. "Now I don't think there is anything out there that you need."

James waved his arms, still babbling.

He smiled, setting James down by his sister and brother. "Now you three play nice." He sat down next to them and looked up at Chris and Molly. "Why don't you two take a walk down to your cabin."

They smiled. "Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Molly still hasn't seen it yet."

"That's right!" Molly said with a smile.

Chris stood and took her hand. "Let's go before he changes his mind."

They all laughed at that. Molly stood. "We'll be back later then."

"Take your time..."

"Thank you."

Molly easily matched her pace to Chris' uneven gait as they left the house. Chris slipped his free hand into Molly's. She smiled up at him.

"About tonight..." he said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really gonna sleep with Kendra?" he asked.

"Well, I believe so. Why?"

"What about me?"

She smiled. "You can sleep with us too."

"I don't think so...but you tell that little squirt that I get you back after tonight."

Laughing, she nodded. "I shall." Standing on her toes, she kissed him lightly.

He kissed her back. "Come on, I want to show you the house I built for you."

She smiled. "I can't wait to see it."

He grinned. "Close your eyes."

"All right, but don't let me run into anything- or walk off of anything."

"Don't you trust me?"

She grinned. "Maybe," she said playfully, closing her eyes.

He carefully led her the rest of the way. "We're at the front porch. There are two steps up," he said.

Tentatively, she stepped up, slowly, feeling for the ground with her foot. "This is so odd." She smiled.

"Just about ten more steps and we'll be inside..."

She nodded, reaching out in front of her.

"Stop right here and open your eyes."

She did as told and gasped at what she saw. "Oh Chris... It's beautiful!" The house she now stood in didn't look anything like the little one room cabin that had once stood there. She turned all around, gasping at each new thing she saw. "Oh... oh my..." She flung her arms around Chris.

"Happy?" he asked.

She hugged him tightly. "Oh yes. It's perfect."

He kissed her. "Good."

She beamed up at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Molly girl."

She smiled. "Kendra will love it too, I know."

"She's excited about having a room all to herself...and her dolls..."

Molly laughed. "Yes. The second most important things in her life."

"Come on, I'll show you around..."

She smiled. "Lead the way."

"There are four rooms downstairs...and four upstairs..." he said, leading her toward the back of the house.

"It's amazing... this used to have what…only two rooms- the main room and a lavatory?"

He nodded. "I turned the main room into a large kitchen and went from there."

She grinned, glancing around. "You did a wonderful job."

"I put a small bedroom off the kitchen for your father to use when he comes into town..."

She hugged him tightly. "You think of everything. That is wonderful!"

He kissed her nose. "Let's go upstairs..."

"This is amazing."

He stopped at the first door at the top of the stairs. "This is Kendra's room."

She gasped, entering the room. It was like a little girl's wonderland. The walls were even papered with a simple pink and white striping. "Oh, this is absolutely beautiful. She'll feel like a princess."

He smiled. "Marty picked out the wall paper...and Andy helped me build the little doll house...and Sam helped with the table and chairs..."

She smiled, looking at one chair that had legs sticking out everywhere but down. "One of Sammy's?"

He laughed and nodded. "Sammy insisted that Kendra would like it."

She grinned. "It's so sweet."

She glanced over at the bed. "Chris, what is this?" she asked, walking over to the bed and picking up a new doll.

"It... looks like a doll."

"You're going to spoil her, Chris."

"It's just one doll..."

"And a doll house...and a tea table and chairs...and a doll bed..."

"I'll have you know I wasn't the one who bought it all."

She smiled and shook her head, setting the doll back on the bed.

"Now I'm wary to show you our room," he said with a smile.

She blushed. "Show me."

He took her hand. "All right, but no complaining that I've spoiled you."

"But Chris the money..."

He put his finger over her lips. "Just you let me worry about that..."

"Chris..."

"Ah, what did I say? I have it all under control."

She sighed in defeat.

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart."

"I'll try not to..."

"If it makes you feel any better, nearly all of it has been paid off already."

She nodded. "That does make me feel better."

He smiled. "Close your eyes now."

"Again?"

"Of course."

She closed her eyes.

With a smile, he led her to their bedroom. "Open."

"Oh Chris..."

He smiled. "Do you like it?

"I love it!"

He grinned happily.

She walked over to the large window and ran her fingers over the back of the rocking chair. "It's more than I'd ever dreamed of."

"I'm glad."

She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "Thank you so much. You're so wonderful."

He smiled and held her close. "I love making you happy."

She blushed. "Who would have thought you and I would get married?"

"I certainly wouldn't have..." he said, kissing her.

"Neither would I," she said. She smiled. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

As requested by Tessie we will do a quick recap of who everyone is for our readers.

Spot was injured in a factory explosion about 5 years ago and left Brooklyn rather than face his friends. He and Rae have four children of their own (Sam, age 4, and triplets: Robert, James and Lizzy, about 7 months old) and two children that they adopted (twins: Ann and Andy, age 10)

Chris and his late sister Julie were taken in by Spot and Rae. He caused some problems during his early teens, but has matured quite nicely. He just married Molly Gaines, who has a five year old daughter, Kendra. Molly's brother and his wife, North, and their baby daughter live in Brooklyn.

Marty is an orphaned little girl (age 10) that stayed with Spot and Rae for a short while. She was later adopted by a wealthy Brooklyn couple, but she still stays in touch with Andy, Ann and Ginny.

Mississippi Wayne is a good friend of Spot and Rae. He and his family have remained close to the Conlons in spite of the distance between the two families. His sister North married Molly's brother. He has four brothers (Lee, Johnny, Lonny and Jackson) and five sisters (North, Carrie, Georgia, Ana and Ginny). Jackson and Ginny Wayne are good friends of Ann, Andy and Marty. Sippi is a Pinkerton detective and courting Misha.

Misha is a Russian ballerina who stayed with the Conlons for a while after seeing something that she wasn't supposed to see. When she returned to Brooklyn, she took Ann with her so that the little girl could study the ballet.

****

The orphan boys: While all six boys are in this story, we realize that it would be impossible to keep up with all of them. So, we will mostly use Jeremy, Joey and Kenneth for this story.

Jeremy - 10

Joey, Jeremy's younger brother - 4

Morgan - 7

Will - 9

Rory - 6

Kenneth, who can't hear or talk - 12

Nick and Noelle Saint used to own the house that Spot and Rae now live in. They have deeded the house over to the Conlons, but continue to stay in the house when they are in town. They spent a lot of time away from Pleasant Valley, but always seem to show up just when Spot and Rae need them most. Unofficial grandparents to the Conlon children.

A NOTE TO TESSIE: If this is the first story of ours that you have read, then it's understandable that you are confused. This is actually the 11th story in what we call the "Pleasant Valley Series." Here is a list of the stories in order in case you haven't read them yet.

1 - Newsie is a Beast

2 - Swiss Family Conlon

3 - The Kringle House

4 - Merry Christmas, Baby (or I'll Be Home For Christmas)

5 - Rebel Without a Cause

6 - Don't Want to Lose You Now

7 - For Love or Money

8 - Gone With The Wind

9 - A Time To Dance

10 - All You Need Is Love

11 - Cheaper By The Half-Dozen

----------

"When's Momma and Daddy coming back?" Kendra demanded of anyone who would listen to her.

Spot smiled down at her as they set the table for dinner. "Soon. He wanted her to see the cabin."

"I wanna see it," she said with a pout.

"You've already seen it, Kendra."

"Not with them!"

"Maybe they'll take you down there tomorrow."

"When are we gonna move there?"

"Ask your daddy."

"But he's not here," she pouted.

"He will be soon. Why don't you go tell the boys to wash up for dinner..."

"Okay!" Her mood changed instantly as she hopped to her feet and ran from the room.

"Sammy!" she hollered as she ran up the stairs.

"Inside voices, Kendra. Momma's still asleep."

She sighed and slunk the rest of the way up the stairs.

With a faint smile, Spot shook his head.

Kendra slunk into the playroom.

"What's wrong?" Kenneth signed.

She shrugged. "I can't do anything."

Kenneth looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy signed back to him.

Kenneth replied and Jeremy turned to Kendra. "He says that you'll be able to do things soon."

She pouted. "But I wanna do things now..."

"You'll grow up soon enough, squirt."

Still, she pouted.

She was silent for a moment before her eyes widened. "Mr. Spot said to wash up for dinner."

Jeremy smiled and signed the message to Kenneth.

Kenneth nodded and began herding the other boys from the room.

Kendra skipped along with them.

Once everyone was settled in the dining room eating, Spot slipped from the room to check on Rae.

She stirred when he entered the room. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm?" she said drowsily.

"Feeling any better?"

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Want to come eat?"

"I'll try."

He gently lifted her into his arms.

She laughed a bit. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," he said, kissing her nose. "Besides, you're as light as a feather."

She looked at him. "You're an awful liar, Spot."

"I'm not lying."

She sighed. "Then you obviously haven't taken a good look at me lately. I'm fat."

He sighed. "No you aren't."

"Please put me down..."

With a frown, he gently set her to her feet.

Letting a small sigh escape, she walked into the dining room. Spot sighed as well, following her.

"Daddy?" Kendra asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yes?- And swallow before talking, missy," Chris said.

She swallowed quickly. "Can we move into the cabin tomorrow? please?"

He smiled. "Eager to move, are you?"

She nodded.

"Well, your momma and I will discuss it. We'll see."

She turned to Molly. "Can we please, Momma?"

Molly smiled. "Probably. It all depends on what we still have to do."

"Kendra..." Chris said, a disapproving tone in his voice. "I said that we will talk about it later."

She pouted.

He sent her a look. "Would you like to leave the table?"

"It's okay, Chris," Molly said.

"She's got to learn that pouting isn't going to get things done her way..."

"Just because she's pouting, that doesn't mean we're giving her her way."

"But she expects it."

"She's not old enough to put that together!"

Chris slammed his fork down and stalked from the room.

Molly frowned. "Chris!"

Noelle placed her hand on the girl's arm. "Just give him some time alone, sweetie."

"But...."

Noelle nodded. "Trust me."

Molly sighed and picked at her food.

Spot and Rae exchanged glances. Rae sighed. She had figured something like this might happen.

"Should we talk with them?" Spot asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "I think it's best we let them solve this on their own."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed.

Molly stood and carried her plate to the kitchen, before heading outside.

Noelle shook her head with a faint smile as she cleared the table. "The trials of young love."

"I'm gonna go play with my kitties," Kendra said, dashing from the room.

Spot laughed a little. "Be careful with them," he called out after her.

"I will!"

Rae smiled. "A house full of children and kittens."

Spot reached over and squeezed her hand under the table.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Spot," she said quietly.

"You're forgiven," he replied, kissing the side of her head.

She smiled.

"I still think you're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed a bit. But this time she didn't argue.

"Your cheeks are red, Miss Rae," Rory said.

She laughed. "Why, I believe I am," she replied, holding a hand to her cheek.

Spot stood. "Noelle, would you mind watching the kids for a couple hours?"

Noelle smiled. "Of course not."

Rae looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I want to spend a few uninterrupted hours with you."

He then smiled and added, "If that's not a problem."

"Not at all."

He smiled. "I didn't think so," he said playfully.

Noelle shook her head. "Get out of here. Will and Morgan are going to help me with the kitchen."

Spot and Rae smiled. "Will do. Come on Rae."

"Where are we going?" she asked as they left the room.

"I considered locking ourselves in our room for a few hours."

She laughed.

"What do you want to do, my dear?" he asked.

"Sleep?" she said with a rueful smile.

He kissed her nose. "Sleep, we shall."

She laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She smiled. "But you wanted to spend time together... and I suggest sleep."

He kicked the door to their room closed and held her close. "I don't mind Rae...really, I don't."

She smiled. "You're too kind."

"Do you want to take your nap on the couch or the bed?"

"The bed is more comfortable."

Nodding, he led her over to the bed. She smiled. Once she was laying down, he stretched out beside her.

She cuddled up next to him. "It's so nice to relax."

"It sure is," he said, holding her close.

She wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you Spot... for everything."

"Your welcome, sweetheart," he said, kissing her.

----------

Molly was on the porch for a long time, watching the sun set, deep in thought.

Kendra slipped outside and crawled into her lap. "Mommy?"

She blinked. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you mad at me?"

She smiled. "No, of course not sweetie."

"Are you mad at Daddy?"

"Just... a little upset, that's all."

"I'm sorry Mommy..."

"About what?" Molly opened her arms and motioned for Kendra to come sit with her.

"For making you and Daddy mad at each other..."

"Oh honey..." She hugged Kendra tightly.

Chris limped out onto the porch. "Kendra...it's time for bed..."

She sniffled. "Yessir..." She hugged Molly tightly and then went and hugged Chris.

"Night night."

"Night," he said, ruffling her hair.

Molly looked up at Chris. "Hello..."

"Hey," he said, limping across the porch and leaning against the railing near where she sat. She squirmed, uncomfortable with the silence that followed. Chris sighed. "We need to talk about this Molly..."

She looked up at him.

"You know as well as I do that Kendra pouts when she doesn't get her way...and we are both guilty of changing our minds when she does that..."

She sighed. "I know..."

"Come here," he said softly.

Climbing to her feet, she went over to him.

He slid his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry for snapping," he said.

"I am too," she whispered.

He hugged her tightly.

Molly looked up at him. "I'll come to our room once Kendra's asleep."

He smiled. "All right then."

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Molly girl."

He bent down and gently kissed her.

She smiled." We should probably go in now."

He nodded. Together, they headed in. Spot and Rae smiled when they saw the two hand in hand.

"I'm glad to see you two worked everything out," Spot said.

They smiled.

"Thank you," Molly replied

"Chris will you make sure to lock up before you call it a night?" Spot asked.

"Yes sir," Chris replied.

"Night," Spot said, putting his arm around Rae.

"Goodnight," Chris and Molly chimed

Molly followed Chris around the house as he locked all the doors. "Just a few more days and we'll have our own house," she said softly

"I can't wait..."

She slipped her hand into his.

He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's go check on Kendra." She nodded in agreement. He took her hand as he limped toward the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, Andy didn't walk around the house- he bounced. "Ann's coming home!"

Rae laughed from where she sat at the kitchen table folding diapers. "Excited?"

"Yes!"

"You know that's she's only going to be home for three days??"

"I know.. but ... still!" Secretly, he hoped she would stay.

"I know that you're excited that Annie's coming home...but you aren't going to forget about the boys are you?"

"No..." He sighed.

She nodded. "Sippi said that he might let Ginny travel with Annie and he was going to see if Marty could come as well..."

"Really?" He looked interested in spite of himself.

Rae smiled. "Yes. Why don't you go see if Daddy will let you and Jeremy take the wagon into town and pick the girls up."

He grinned. "Okay."

Andy dashed from the room. "Dad!!"

"I think he's outside!" Rae called after him.

Andy ran toward the barn.

"DadDadDadDad!" he shouted.

Spot walked out of the barn. "What is it, son?"

"Can me and Jeremy take the wagon to pick up Ann and the other girls??" he asked

Spot was silent for a moment as he thought it over. "Only if you promise to pay attention to the wagon and not the girls, got it?"

"Why would I pay attention to the girls??" he demanded.

Spot shook his head and laughed.

"What?" Andy blinked. "Why are you laughin'?"

Spot ruffled his hair. "You'll understand when you're older, son."

He gave a bit of a snort but then seemed to perk up right away. "When do you think I should leave?" he asked anxiously.

"In a few minutes. You go get Jeremy and I'll hitch up the horses..."

He beamed. "Thank you!" And off he went.

Less than five minutes later the two boys headed down the road in the wagon.

Spot smiled, watching the boys leave.

"Tell me about these girls we're supposed to be picking up..." Jeremy said as they rode into town.

"Well," Andy began, guiding the horses around a curve, "one is my sister Ann. She kinda looks like me... only more like a girl. Marty, she's pretty... but she's not really very nice... And then there's Ginny. She's nicer than Marty. They're my sister's friends."

Jeremy nodded. "No boys?"

"Not unless Uncle Sip sent Jackson with them..."

Jeremy made a bit of a face.

"I hope he did...that way we'd be even."

"Me too," Jeremy agreed.

Jeremy watched Andy drive the wagon. "Can you teach me to do that?"

Andy grinned importantly. "Oh, I suppose I can." Andy handed him the reins and gave him the simple instructions that Spot had told him.

He grinned excitedly. "Hey, I'm doing it!"

Andy laughed.

"We're almost there right? I've never been to the train station..."

Andy nodded. "It's just around the next curve."

"Okay."

Once the station was in sight, Jeremy handed the reins back to Andy. Andy parked the horse and hopped down, grinning broadly as he tied the reins to a nearby post. "They're train should be here soon."

Jeremy followed him to the other side of the platform. "How old are all these people?"

"My sister and everyone?"

Jeremy nodded.

"About our age- Ann's my twin, so she's definitely my age."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here comes the train."

He stood on his toes to peer over the crowd. "Trains are so neat."

"Maybe if Mom and Dad adopt you and Joey, you can ride of the train...we go to Brooklyn sometimes," Andy said.

"All the way to Brooklyn??? Really!" Jeremy asked excitedly. "I've never been out of Pleasant Valley."

"Brooklyn's really dirty and crowded...and Chris and Molly got kidnapped..."

"Really?! Kidnapped?"

"Yep. They made the Duchess lady really mad..."

"There's a Duchess there?? Wow..."

Andy made a face. "I don't think she's a real duchess...I think it's just her name..."

"That's a weird name," Jeremy shouted over the screech of the train as it pulled to a stop.

Andy turned and tried to look over the shoulders of the people crowded around them.

"Do you think we should push through? Or will the girls wait for us?"

"Let's push through..."

"All right." And the pushing began! Much to the protest of many members of the crowd, Andy and Jeremy pushed them aside to clear a way through.

"Andy!" they heard a girl squeal.

"Ann!!" Andy shouted.

Ann dropped her bag and ran toward him.

He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "You're back!"

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

Marty and Ginny came up behind them.

"Hey Marty! Hello Ginny," he said.

"Hi Andy," the girls said simultaneously.

Jackson followed them, grumbling about something.

"Jackson!" Andy shouted, waving. "You came!"

"Only because Beau made me..."

"Didn't wanna come?"

"Not with the girls."

Ann made a face at him as Ginny slapped his arm. Then she peered around Andy's shoulder. "Who's that??" she asked, pointing to Jeremy.

"Oh. That's Jeremy...he and a bunch of other boys are staying with us for a while."

Ginny and Marty peered over as well.

Andy waved his friend over.

Jeremy walked over hesitantly.

Andy put his arm around his sister. "Jerry, this is my sister Annie."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Annie," Jeremy replied.

She blushed. "Just Ann...."

Andy gave them both a funny look.

Marty cleared her throat and jabbed Andy in the back. "You gonna introduce us too?"

He poked her back. "Jerry, this is annoying Marty.""

"I'm not annoying!"

"Didn't I tell you, Jer?"

She scowled and jabbed him again.

Andy ignored her. "This is Jackson and his twin sister, Ginny."

"More twins??" Jeremy said.

Andy shrugged.

He picked up his sister's bag. "Let's go home."

"I can't wait to get home."

He grinned. "Well, hurry up!" He ran to the wagon The others followed him. Jeremy and Jackson helped Andy load the luggage into the wagon and then the girls. Ann squeezed into the seat between her brother and Jeremy while the other three crawled into the back.

"Daddy let you drive this all by yourself??" Ann asked as Andy snapped the reins.

"Yep."

"I bet I can drive better than Andy," Jackson said with a grin.

"Can not," Ginny piped up. "Beau won't let you drive his buggy anymore..."

Andy sniggered. "Why not?"

"Hush up, Virginia," Jackson hissed.

"Come on, tell us!" he said, egging her on.

"He nearly hit an old lady," Marty blurted out.

Andy howled in laughter.

Jackson scowled.

"Watch the road Andy! You can laugh at Jackson later," Ann said.

"No he can't! He can't laugh at me at all!"

Andy snickered, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Why don't you live here with your brother?" Jeremy asked Ann.

"Because I'm going to be a ballerina, but I can't do that in pokey old Pleasant Valley."

"Why you wanna be a ballerina?"

"Because I want to dance beautifully like Misha..."

"Who's Misha?"

Ginny giggled. "She and Beau are gonna get married."

Ann giggled too. "He's so funny too... he's so nervous around her."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"What? We think it's cute," Ginny said.

"It's gross."

"No it's not!" the girls chimed in unison.

Before long they pulled up in front of the old house. Kendra and Sam burst out of the house shrieking merrily. Annie jumped down and hugged them both.

"Welcome back, welcome back!"

"Where's Momma and Daddy?" Annie asked.

"Right here," Spot said as they emerged from the house.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, throwing herself into his arms.

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Hey sweetheart."

"What about me?" Rae asked with a smile.

Annie threw her arms around Rae's waist. "I missed you Momma."

She hugged the girl. "I missed you too."

Ann looked up at her. "Have you been sick?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetie," she said with a smile.

The girl nodded. "Where are the babies?"

"Inside. Come on in girls," she said, motioning to Ginny and Marty. "And you too, Jackson." She smiled.

They all went inside, the three girls chattering happily.

"Jeremy, Andy, make sure you wipe down the horse and water her, all right?" Spot called as the boys led the horse towards the barn.

"Yes sir," Andy called back.

"Is your sister gonna stay long?" Jeremy asked Andy.

"Two or three days..."

"That's it??"

"She has to go back to her silly dance classes," Andy said, making a face.

"That's stupid..."

"That's what I think."

"Why does she wanna dance anyway?" Jeremy asked as they removed the tack from the horse.

Andy shrugged.

"Girls are so weird..."

"Ain't that the truth."

"How long would it take her to become a ballerina??"

"I think Misha said it would take a long time..."

Jeremy tossed some hay into the trough in the horse's stall. "You think she's gonna do it?"

"I guess so...it's what she really wants to do." Andy looked at Jeremy. "Why did you wanna know??"

Jeremy shrugged. "Just askin'."

"Come on, let's go inside. I bet Gramma made some of Annie's favorite cookies."

Jeremy nodded and the two boys raced into the house.

----------

"Can I run ahead?" Kendra asked as she, Chris and Molly walked down to their new house.

"Just a little," Molly said.

"Stay where we can see you," Chris added.

"Yes sir," she replied, racing ahead.

Chris and Molly smiled after her.

"I'm glad the house is finished. It was getting kinda crowded in the big house."

Molly stretched. "Me too. It's so nice to have quiet."

He kissed the side of her head. She smiled, looping her arm with his. He looked back at the path and didn't see Kendra.

"Kendra!" he shouted.

"She couldn't have gone far, Chris."

"But I told her to stay in our sight. She could get lost. Kendra!!"

She suddenly appeared around the bend in the path. "Yes Daddy?"

"I told you to stay in our sight young lady."

She hung her head.

"I'm sorry..." she said with a pout

"You've got to learn to obey, Kendra."

She sniffled. "Yessir..."

"Stay with us."

She nodded and walked beside them quietly.

A few minutes later they reached the house by the lake. "Yaaaay!" Kendra shrilled, racing up the front porch.

"Do you remember which room is yours?" Chris asked.

"Yep!" she beamed. "Can I go up? Can I? Can I?"

"You may go up to your room, but I want you to unpack and put away your clothes before you start playing."

"Yessir!" And she bolted up the stairs.

Molly turned toward Chris. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on her?"

"I'm not being hard on her. Just firm."

"But Chris...unpacking her clothes by herself?"

"Molly, she's almost 6 years old... she needs to learn to do things on her own."

Molly sighed and walked toward the kitchen.

Chris frowned a bit. "You're too soft on her, Molly. She'll be spoiled rotten if you do everything for her."

"But she's still so young, Chris!"

"She'll be starting school in the fall!"

"But still-"

"But nothing!"

"D-daddy?" Kendra said softly from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"We forgot Pape and the kitties."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I knew we forgot something."

He looked down at her. "As soon as you finish unpacking your clothes and the rest of your toys, you and I will back up to the house and get her."

"Promise??"

"I promise...unless Momma has dinner ready, we will go as soon as all of your clothes and toys are put away."

She grinned and scampered away.

Molly turned to Chris. "I can't work with you standing there watching me!"

He smiled a bit. "Did you want my help then?"

She turned her back to him and began slamming pots on the counter. "I can manage by myself."

He frowned. "All right...."

Sighing he turned and left the kitchen. He paused at the top of the stairs and leaned against the doorframe as he listened to Kendra talk to her babies as she took them out of the boxes.

He smiled a little as she introduced them to the new doll on her bed. She then proceeded to explain to them why they had to sit on the window seat while the new doll got to stay on the bed. He chuckled to himself. She had quite the imagination

She glanced up at him and grinned.

"What do you babies think of the new girl?"

She wrinkled her nose. "They don't like her too much..."

He smiled. "What do you think?"

"I like her a bunch."

"That's good to hear. Do you think the others will learn to like her and play with her too?"

"I hope so...they just being mean."

He glanced around. "Well, it looks like you have most everything done. Let's say we go get Pape and her kittens?"

"Where is Pape gonna stay?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Why don't we leave her box in Grandpa's room?"

"Do you think he will mind???" she asked.

"I don't think he'll mind at all."

She beamed. "Okay!"

He smiled down at her. "You need to think about naming your kittens."

"Oooh, yes!"

She slipped her hand into his. "Did you get my new baby?"

"I sure did."

She grinned. "Thank you, Daddy."

He hugged her. "You're welcome. Take good care of her, okay?"

"I will!"

He grinned and scooped her up. "Then let's go." She squealed in delight.

"Molly, we're going to get the kittens! We'll be back shortly," Chris called.

"Dinner will be ready when you get back," she replied.

"Sounds good. Does that sound good to you, Kendra?"

"Yep!"

"Then let's hurry."

"Yes! I bet Pape is hungry too!"

He laughed and led her back up to the big house.

Spot answered when they knocked. "Back already? Couldn't stand to be without us?" He grinned.

Chris laughed. "Actually, Kendra forgot her kittens."

"Yes! Pape must be so worried!" Kendra said, bustling into the house.

Spot chuckled. "Sammy noticed that you left her...so we put her and the kittens in a box for you..."

"Good kitty!" Kendra said, hurrying over to the box near the door.

Chris walked over and lifted the box. "Come on, kiddo, Momma's waiting dinner on us."

"Yep yep! Bye!" Kendra waved vigorously to Spot and Rae.

"Goodbye," Rae called.

Kendra skipped alongside Chris. "Kitty kitty kitty kitty!" she sang merrily.

"Have you thought of any names for the kittens?" Chris asked.

"Um.... not yet"

"Maybe Momma can help."

"Oooh, I bet she'll think of really good names!"

"I'm sure she will..."

"Do you have any ideas Daddy?"

"Not at the moment."

She furrowed her brow in deep thought.

"Well, I'll have to take a good look at them." He smiled.

She skipped along side him. "Kitties kitties what will I name you?"

"Why don't you think about it until after dinner?"

"Okay. I'll think really hard!"

"Open the door for me," he said as they stepped onto the porch.

"Yes sir!" And she pulled the door open, chanting "Kitties!" again.

She followed him through the kitchen and into the small bedroom on the back of the house.

"Let's set them right near the door so the kitties can get out and find me if they need me," Kendra said.

"I don't think they'll be going anywhere soon."

"But still."

He gave her a look.

"They'll be big soon won't they? They'll be able to get out soon..."

"Soon...now go wash up and help Momma set the table."

She gave a sigh and nodded. "Yessir."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy walked into the playroom and stopped short when he saw Annie twirling around the room. He watched her for a moment.

Annie squeaked when she saw him and stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Practicing..." she replied, blushing.

"Oh..." He fidgeted. "Sorry I bothered you..."

"You...you can stay if you want...Ginny and Marty get to see me practice all the time...so they left..."

He paused, looking uncertain.

"I understand if you don't want to stay," she said.

"I just.. I mean..." He blushed.

She smiled slightly and began dancing again.

He watched for a moment, still uncertain. But his feet made up his mind as he walked over to a nearby chair and plopped down for a moment. When she finished dancing he clapped.

She beamed, blushing and curtsied hastily.

"I've never seen anything like that..."

"My teacher says that I'm well ahead of my class..."

He smiled. "I guess that means you're really good then."

"Yep!"

Andy dashed into the room. "We're gonna go swimming...wanna come?"

"Which one?" Ann and Jeremy chimed.

"Both of you...Gramma's packing a picnic!"

Ann gave a delighted squeal. "I wanna go!"

"Momma said to put on one of your old dresses..."

"How come?"

He rolled his eyes. "Cause she doesn't want you ruining one of your new ones..."

"I don't know if I can fit in my old ones...." But she trotted off anyway.

"Girls," Andy muttered, walking from the room with Jeremy.

Jeremy blinked, snapping out of a brief daze. "Huh?"

Andy gave his friend a look. "You need to start paying more attention. Momma says we have to keep an eye on Sammy and Joey."

"Sorry..."

Andy nodded. "Come on, let's go find those rascals."

"Right behind you." Jeremy jumped to his feet and left the room with Andy.

"Why isn't your Momma going?" Jeremy asked.

"She's been sick for a while. She has to rest a lot..." Andy said. "Other than that, I don't really know."

"How can she rest if she has to watch the babies? James and Robert only stop moving when they're sleeping."

"My dad helps a lot, when he's not working at the library."

"Do...do you think he'd let me work some at the library? I'd like to try to save up some money for Joey..."

"Probably. He's always looking for helpers. Right now it's basically just him and Chris."

He nodded and scooped up James who had scooted out the door of the living room into the hall. "Are the babies coming?" he asked Andy.

"I don't think so...it's gonna be hard enough keeping an eye on Sammy and Joey."

Jeremy nodded. "So... where do I put him?" He nodded to the wriggling baby in his arms, wincing as James grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard.

"Let's go ask Gramma."

They headed out to the living room, where Noelle was talking with Spot.

"What do we do with this escapee?"

Noelle smiled. "I'll take him and put him with his brother and sister."

"Maybe we need to get Chris to build use some kind of pen to keep them in, so they have plenty of room to crawl and roll without us having to watch them constantly..." Spot suggested.

"Shall I ask him while we're out?" Noelle said.

"If you don't mind. Tell him I'll pay him for it."

"All right. I will do that.

Ann bounded into the room with one of her older dresses on as Noelle took James from Jeremy. Her face was pinched and she looked rather uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Annie?" Spot asked, trying not to smile.

"It's kinda tight..."

"Hmm...Andy, why don't you let her borrow some of your clothes to go swimming in."

He made a face but nodded. "Yessir. C'mon Ann."

"She's gonna wear pants?" Jeremy asked one the twins had left the room.

"She's just going to swim in them."

"Still..."

"Rae used to wear pants all the time.

"Really?"

Spot nodded.

Marty ran into the room. "What's taking so long?"

"Ann's changing into some of Andy's old clothes."

Marty put her hands on her hips. "If Annie gets to wear pants, then so do I," she said, running up the stairs.

Spot chuckled as he heard Ginny shout from upstairs. "And so do I!"

"Are girls always like this?" Jeremy asked.

Spot laughed. "Yes."

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"You may as well get used to it now."

"I'm going to find Joey."

Spot smiled. "All right."

Jeremy walked onto the porch where the rest of the boys were waiting.

"What's wrong?"

"The girls decided to change...again."

The boys snorted.

"Typical girls."

A few minutes later the girls came back outside.

"Let's go, finally!" Andy said.

With that they all took off running for the lake.

"Wait for us!" Sammy and Joey exclaimed.

Jeremy slowed down and knelt on the ground. "Hop on Joey." And Andy did the same for Sam. Once they were down at the lake Sam and Joey got down.

"Don't go in above your belly," Andy told Sam.

"I won't!" he shouted, chasing Joey.

"Same goes for you Joey!" Jeremy called.

"You too, Kendra," Chris yelled from the front porch of the little house.

The girls raced screaming and giggling into the water as the older boys chased them with salamanders and other slimy things.

Chris laughed and settled into a chair on the porch with a book in his hand.

Noelle smiled, approaching him. "How are things going in your new home?"

"We're settling in..."

"Spot wanted to offer you a brief job to build a pen for the triplets."

Chris nodded. "Tell him I'll see what I can do."

She nodded and smiled.

"Nick and I need to go away for a couple of weeks...would you and Molly help Spot and Rae keep an eye on all these kids while we're gone?"

He nodded. "Of course we will."

"I knew you would," she said as she headed back up the hill to the big house.

"Jeremy!!!!" Ann shrieked. "Don't put that on my head! Don't you put that on my - ahhhhhh!!" She ducked under the water.

The boys sniggered.

When she came up, she glared at Jeremy and stormed out of the pond.

"Aww come on Annie, he was just playing!" Andy called.

Andy didn't get to see if she responded because Marty tackled him from behind, sending them both under the water.

"Hey you guys, be careful!" Chris called.

"We will," Ginny said,

Ann sulked on the bank.

"Come on, Annie, don't you want to get back in?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know!" she said, turning away.

"You aren't really mad at me," he stated simply.

"Oh yes I am!" she retorted.

"No you're not!"

"Am too!!"

He walked out of the lake and stood in front of her. "You aren't mad at me."

She stuck out her tongue and then said "Yes I am.

"Don't make me throw you in, Miss Annie."

"You do and... and.. I'll bite you!"

"Oh really?"

"...Yes!"

He shrugged and walked back into the pond. She stuck her tongue at his retreating form.

A few minutes later Ginny joined Ann on the banks. "You alright?"

"Yes... I just don't know about that Jeremy boy...."

"He was just playing Annie."

"I know but.... There's something about him- I don't know."

"Boys are confusing. Don't worry about it...we sure don't get to have fun like this in Brooklyn."

She smiled. "That's true."

Ginny stood and pulled her friend to her feet. "Come on..."

"Kendra!" Chris yelled from the porch.

She smiled and followed Ginny.

"What?" Kendra called back.

"Come here, Kendra."

She scampered over to him. "Yessir?"

"Go inside and put on dry clothes."

"How come I can't play anymore?"

"You went into the water further than I told you that you could go."

"But... it wasn't that much further..."

"You still disobeyed. Go inside and change."

She whimpered a bit and headed inside. Sighing, he watched as the other children played happily in the water.

A moment later, Molly came out. "What happened?"

"She disobeyed me, Molly."

"But did you have to make her cry?"

"All I did was to tell her to go change her clothes."

"She wanted to play with the others."

"I know she did. But she was told not to go in past her waist. I let it slide twice before I told her to get out, Molly."

"Did you even tell her that she wasn't obeying?"

"Yes I did. She asked me why she had to get out and I told her."

She sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Molly?" he snapped.

She glared at him. "Oh forget it!"

He stood. "Oh no, you don't...don't start an argument with me and then say forget it!"

Andy and Jeremy exchanged a glance and began to quietly herd the other kids out of the lake and back toward the big house.

"I'm not starting anything!"

"Then just tell me what you meant already!"

"I just meant you could have given her a warning before you sent her off!"

Growling, he stormed into the house. She gave an annoyed huff and stalked down towards the lake to sit. Chris walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Kendra's room.

"Come in..."

He walked in and closed the door. "Hey there."

She looked up, holding a doll tightly. "Hi..."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here."

She bit her lip and crept over.

He pulled her into his lap. "Momma says that you're mad at me..."

She shook her head. "I thought you were mad at me...."

"Not mad...just disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because you did something that I told you not to do."

"But.. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't know, Daddy..."

"I told you how far you could go in, didn't I?"'

She sniffled. "But I didn't go that far on purpose..."

"But I think you did, Kendra. I watched you go past where I told you that you could go, two times. And both times you looked to see if I was watching."

She started to cry.

"That's why I told you to get out, Half Pint."

She sniffled into her doll.

"Look at me," he said softly.

She shook her head. "You'll yell at me again..."

"Kendra...do as I say."

Sniffling, she looked up at him.

"You've got to learn to do what Momma and I tell you, Short Stuff...or we may have to do something more than what we did today..."

She sniffled.

"Now, let's wash your face and take your wet clothes down to Momma."

She nodded a bit. "Yessir."

After they washed her face and walked downstairs, Chris started dinner while Kendra slipped outside to talk to Molly.

Molly looked up as Kendra plopped down next to her.

"Momma..."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I did something Daddy told me not to do..."

"He told me..."

"I'm sorry Momma..."

"It's all right." She put her arm around Kendra. Kendra rested her head against Molly's shoulder. Gently, she kissed Kendra's head.

"Momma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I get a little sister?"

Molly choked a bit. "A little sister?"

Kendra nodded.

"Well... that would all depend. You might get a little brother instead... if I were to have another baby."

"No brothers...just sisters..."

"I can't control that, sweetheart."

She made a face. "Can you try?"

She laughed a bit. "We'll see."

"How soon can I get a little sister?"

"Well... er... it might take a while..."

"How long?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

Kendra pouted. "But Sammy has two little brothers AND a little sister!"

"That's Sammy. And you're not Sammy. Now no more of this right now, okay?"

Kendra sighed. "Yes ma'am."

She ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't worry about it. We won't leave you an only child."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Can I go tell Sammy that I'm gonna get a baby sister?"

"Not right now." Molly laughed a bit. "It may... er, take a while."

Kendra sighed. "May I go play with my babies?"

"Yes you may."

Kendra jumped up and ran into the house.

Molly laughed a bit and shook her head. New sister hmm?

She stood and walked back into the house. Chris was in the living room, reading a book. "Hey," she said softly.

He looked up. "Hey.."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too..."

He set the book down and motioned for her to come closer. She did. He took her hand and pulled her down into his lap.

After a moment, she said, "You'll never guess what Kendra just asked me for."

"Tell me," he said, burying his nose in her hair.

"She wants a little sister. No brother, just a sister."

He laughed softly. "That's our girl."

"What do you think about it?"

"Maybe someday...a whole houseful...but not just sisters...maybe some brothers too..."

Molly smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I would like some more children..."

"I sense a but there..."

She smiled. "There's no but."

"We'll have to start on that houseful of kids soon," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed but laughed a bit. "Yes."

He kissed her gently. She snuggled up to him.

"Daddy!" Kendra called from the other room.

He leaned his head back. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I think the chicken is burning..."

He yelped and jumped to his feet. "I forgot all about it!

Giggling, Molly quickly followed him. Hastily, Chris hauled the chicken out of the oven.

Molly peeked over his shoulder. "It's not too bad..." she said.

He wrinkled his nose a bit. "If you ignore the smell..."

She made a face. "It is pretty bad isn't it...I wonder if Noelle would mind if we dropped in at the big house for dinner..."

He chuckled. "We might have to, unless you want to wait another two hours for another chicken..."

Molly looked down at Kendra, who had a towel wrapped around her face. "Run up to the house and tell Noelle that we're coming for dinner. And then wait for us there."

"Yes ma'am," Kendra said in a muffled tone.

"Leave that towel here," she said with a smile.

"But it keeps out the smell..."

"Then drop it on the porch on your way out."

"Yes ma'am."

Kendra scurried out the door. Molly smiled.

"What should we do with this?" Chris asked, looking at the burnt chicken.

"Feed it to the cat?"

"I don't think she'd touch it, she's so picky."

Molly laughed. "That's true."

She made a face. "Just set it on the back porch and I'll ask Noelle what I should do about it..."

Chris nodded. "I'll do that."

She opened two of the windows while he set the blackened chicken on the back porch.

"Unless some animal gets it first," she added.

"Eh... that is, if the stench doesn't scare them off."

"Come on, let's go up to the big house."

Chris held out his arm and Molly looped hers into it and together they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ann sat on the porch railing watching the sun slowly go down. She liked being in Brooklyn learning the ballet, but she missed the quiet of Pleasant Valley. She was surprised that she thought that because before having to live in Brooklyn, she considered Pleasant Valley to be a very boring little town.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Ann was startled and looked to see Jeremy standing beside her, leaning against the railing.

"Mad? Oh... No." She flushed.

"Good...I'm glad."

She fidgeted.

"Your brother misses you a lot," Jeremy stated.

"I know."

"Dancing must be really important to you to leave him here."

She nodded. "It is. Why? Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"No...just trying to understand."

"Understand what??"

"You."

She blushed a bit. "Me? Why me?"

"Andy's my friend...I'd to be your friend as well..."

She smiled a bit.

He looked out at the sunset. "It's really nice out here."

She glanced out and nodded. "It is."

"Joey really likes it...he doesn't remember much beyond the orphanage..."

"Joey? That's your brother, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why did you all come here?"

"There was a fire...and they had to farm us all out for a while."

"Do you all like it here?"

"I don't know about the others, but Joey and I really like it a lot."

"Are you going to stay here?"

He sighed. "No. We have to go back."

She made a face.

"I don't want to go back either, but your parents haven't said anything about us staying."

"Maybe they will take you guys!"

"I'd rather not have Joey get his hopes up..."

Ann nodded. "That's true..."

"Joey and I stick together...no matter what."

She smiled slightly.

Spot walked out onto the porch. "Bedtime you two..."

"Yes sir," they said simultaneously.

"Are you all packed Annie?" Spot asked.

"Almost."

"Make sure you get it all packed up in the morning, sweetie."

She nodded. "I will."

He kissed her forehead.

She hugged him tightly. "Night Daddy."

"Night Annie."

And she hurried off to bed.

Noelle walked into the hallway. "Can I talk to you for a moment Spot?"

Spot stopped and nodded. "What is it Noelle?"

"Nick and I need to go out of town for a couple of weeks."

He nodded. "All right."

"Chris and Molly said they will help out while we're gone."

Spot smiled. "That's fine. After all, we can't expect you guys to stay here forever. You have lives of your own."

"We'll be back. We just have some...business to attend to."

He nodded. "That's fine. Take as long as you like."

"If those people from the orphanage come to get the boys don't let them take Joey and Jerry. Nick and I want to keep them ourselves."

He nodded. "Will do." He smiled. "They're good kids."

"They all are."

He nodded again.

"Oh...I spoke to Chris about a pen for the babies."

"Thank you," Spot said. "What was his response?"

"He said he'll start tomorrow."

"That's good," he said with a smile. "Thank you again for asking him."

"Your welcome. Good night," she replied, walking up the stairs.

"Good night."

He walked down the hall and into the room he shared with Rae. Rae sat at the vanity , brushing out her hair. He walked over and took the brush from her hand. She looked up, surprised. "How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing her hair.

"A bit tired," she admitted. "But alright."

"I talked to Doc when I went into town today..."

"What did he say?"

"That you need to start resting more."

She sighed. "I'm in bed all the time."

He set the brush down and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, sweetheart. But we need to get you well again."

"I don't like laying about all day. I get restless. And unhappy..."

He kissed the top of her head. "But you need to do as he says so that we can get you out of that bed and back to the way you were."

She sighed, resting her head on the vanity.

He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the sofa where he sat down with her in his arms. She sniffled.

"I'm so tired of this, Spot..."

"I know," he said, stroking her hair.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll do everything that Doc and Trent tell us to do."

She sighed a bit and closed her eyes. "I pray it works..."

"Me too," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Me too."

----------

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly called out the kitchen."

A moment later Chris limped into the kitchen. Molly smiled and handed him a plate. "Thanks," he said, kissing her.

"You're welcome. Did you see Kendra come down?"

"I thought she was already down here."

"Maybe she is..." She leaned out of the kitchen. "Kendra, I said it's time for breakfast!"

"Coming Mommy!"

"Didn't you hear her call the first time?" Chris asked when she ran into the room.

"Yes sir, but I was puttin' my dollies away."

"Eat quickly, kiddo. We have work to do at the big house."

"What kinda work?"

"We have to finish that pen for the babies."

"Can I play with Sam and stuff?"

"Yes."

She gave an excited squeak.

"Finish up," he said.

"Yessir."

"But not so fast you choke," Molly added as Kendra began to wolf down her breakfast.

"Are you going to work in town today?" Chris asked Molly.

Molly nodded. "I should be there until mid-afternoon."

"Sounds good."

Molly knelt down next to the girl. "Now I want you to behave at the big house, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Kendra said, around the food in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Chris said, rising from the table and clearing his spot.

"Sorry," she mumbled around her biscuit.

"Kendra..."

She gulped.

He gave her a warning glance and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kendra hopped up and ran from the room.

Molly sighed and shook her head. "Chris..." she said, following him into the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetie?"

She sighed again. "You're too hard on her. Children make mistakes..."

"She's got to learn, Molly."

"Yes, but children make mistakes from time to time. That look you gave her was uncalled for..."

He sighed. "Molly..."

She folded her arms over her chest.

"I've got work to do," he said, limping from the room.

Molly frowned deeply and cleared the table.

----------

Later that afternoon Molly wearily walked back to the little house by the lake.

"Momma!" Kendra called out, clearly distressed. She dashed off the porch and across the yard to Molly.

As she neared Molly could see tears on the little girl's face. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"He...he...he spanked me!"

"He what? CHRIS!" She stormed across the yard and into the house. "Chris, what in the world did you spank her for!?"

"Disobedience."

"Disobedience!? What did she do?"

"I told her to pick all of her dolls up out of the living room, and she refused."

"Refused? She said 'No Daddy, I won't do it?'" Molly demanded.

"No. She told me that she would pick them up, and when I came back thirty minutes later she hadn't touched them."

"That's not refusal, Chris! Forgetfulness, perhaps, but not refusal! My goodness!"

"I asked her why she hadn't done it, Molly! She told me that she didn't want to!"

Molly sighed. "Well, you didn't tell me that, did you?"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

Molly pressed her hands against her temples.

"Molly?"

Molly closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Molly girl..."

"I'm sorry."

"Come here..." he said softly.

She walked over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Am I a bad mother?"

"No..."

She was quiet for a long time.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little while, Mol."

"I think I'll do that..."

He kissed her forehead.

She headed down the hall, thinking how she very much needed a rest.

Chris put his hand on Kendra's shoulder, but she shrugged it off. He sighed. "Did you get your dolls back upstairs where they belong?" he asked.

"Yessir...."

"Good girl."

"Can I go to my room?

"Yes you may."

She ran upstairs

Sighing, Chris walked back into the kitchen and sank into one of the chairs. He never thought parenting would be this hard. After a few moments, he wearily rose and went to check on Molly, his limp more pronounced than normal. Chris entered the bedroom quietly. "How are you?"

"My head hurts," she whispered.

He sat down next to her and stroked her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry for yelling," she said softly.

"Me too."

He stood and crossed to the washroom, where he wet a cloth with cool water. He walked back over to the bed and gently placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered, taking her hand.

She squeezed it gently. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. He pulled the quilt around her shoulders and quietly left the room.

----------

There was a knock on the front door of 'the big house'. "Andy!" Spot called. "Will you get that!"

"Yes sir," Andy yelled, dashing through the house. He skidded to a stumbling halt and, seizing the doorknob, hauled the door open. He blinked at the official looking person on the other side.

"Can I speak with the master or mistress of this house?"

"DAD!!"

"What is it, Andy?"

"Someone here to see you!"

Spot approached the door, with a baby on each hip.

"Can I help you?" he asked, handing James to Andy.

"Yes... I was told that about half a dozen boys were brought here after the fire at the orphanage?"

"Yes they were."

"My name is Lars Hansen. The orphanage has been repaired. I'm here to bring them back... We're sorry to have burdened you with so many children."

"They weren't a burden at all. Come on in," he said, stepping out of the doorway.

The man removed his hat and stepped inside.

Spot turned to Andy. "Go tell Jerry and Joey to come here...and tell the others to pack their stuff."

Andy frowned but nodded and ran off to do as he was told.

"I'd like to talk to you about the brothers before they come down," Spot said.

"Yes?"

"There is an older couple who lives with us...and they would like to adopt Joey and Jeremy. They asked me to speak to you because they had business to attend to out of town."

Lars nodded. "I'm sure we could work out the paperwork."

"We'd like to keep all of the boys..."

Lars blinked in surprise. "A-all of them??"

"We'd like to...but with my wife's ill health, it's impossible right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Spot bent down and scooped up James, who had been trying to crawl up the stairs.

Before he had a chance to respond Joey and Jeremy ran down the stairs. "Andy said you wanted to see us?" Jeremy said.

Spot fought to juggle the two active boys in his arms. "You two aren't going with the others. Gramma and Grandpa have decided to keep you."

Jeremy stared at Spot. "Really?"

"Really," he said, walking into the main room and depositing James and Robert into the large pen that Chris has made for them.

"Did you hear that, Joey? We're getting adopted together!"

"You mean we don't have to go back?" Joey asked, his eyes wide.

"Nope!"

Joey began to dance around the room. Jeremy snickered.

Moments later Andy and the four other boys walked down the stairs. Lars stood up when they entered. Kenneth dropped his bag and began a signed conversation with Jeremy.

Sam ran into the room. "Daddy...Momma needs you."

Spot nodded, watching Kenneth and Jeremy for a moment. "Alright. If you'll excuse me," he said to Lars, and trotted out of the room. He ran into the bedroom. "Is everything alright?" he asked, worried.

"Everything is fine," she said, pushing herself up. "I just have a request."

"What is it?" he asked, visibly relieved.

"Can we please keep Kenneth?"

"Keep Kenneth?"

"Yes... Jeremy and Joey are staying and I feel so bad for him, because they're really the only ones he can communicate with... I don't want to send him back to a place if he's can't talk to anyone."

He sat next to her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll go tell him he can stay."

She smiled, kissing him back. "Thank you."

"I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Spot."

He grinned and left the room. Spot walked into the main room and bent to whisper something into Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy looked up at him and grinned. Jeremy trotted over to Kenneth and started signing rapidly.

Kenneth turned and looked at Spot, a questioning look in his eyes.

"If he'll let us, of course," Spot said, smiling at the youth.

Kenneth looked back at Jeremy, who quickly signed Spot's reply. Kenneth nodded a bit and then grinned.

Lars stepped forward. "I assume that you will be keeping this one as well?"

Spot nodded. "Yes."

Lars nodded. "Very well then. I'll bring the papers along in a couple of days. Come on, boys." The three remaining boys pouted, waving their goodbyes, and followed Lars out the door.

"Can't you do something?" Joey asked, pulling on Spot's pants leg.

Spot frowned. "I'll try..."

"Try hard!"

He smiled. "All right."

"Wha'cha gonna do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

"What about Uncle Sippi?" Andy asked.

"Hmm? I don't know if he'd be able to take a bunch of kids."

"But he knows a lot of people!"

"What are you getting at?"

Andy gave him a look. "Come on Dad... He can find them homes to live at!"

"Alright, alright. I'll write up a message and I want you and Jeremy to run it into town and send a wire."

Andy nodded. "Yessir."

Joey and Sam started dancing around the room. "We're staying! We're staying!" Joey chanted.

"Hurray, hurray!"

Spot smiled down at them. "Sammy, why don't you and Joey go tell Momma the good news..."

"Okay! Come on Joey!" Sam grabbed Joey's arm and dragged him down the hall.

Spot looked at Jeremy, Andy and Kenneth. "Why don't you all go back upstairs and get Kenneth unpacked...and I'll write that wire." Andy and Jeremy nodded, Jeremy signed the comment to Kenneth, and they ran upstairs.

----------

Molly glanced at the calendar on the wall in the kitchen again. Had she and Chris really been married for three months already? She sank into a chair with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked, entering the room.

"Just thinking..."

"About what?" He sat down with a contented sigh.

"Us...we've been married for three months already..."

"Really?" He smiled a bit and held his hand out for her.

She smiled and took his hand.

"I'm so glad you married me," Chris said.

She stood and walked over to him. "It still amazes me that you wanted to marry me..."

"It amazes ME that you wanted to marry this disagreeable grouch." He grinned and kissed her.

Molly sat on his lap. "You aren't a grouch any more than I am."

He chuckled. "Two grouchy people. I suppose that makes us perfect for each other." He kissed the side of her head.

Kendra skipped into the room.

"Hello, little bit," Chris said.

"Hey Daddy, I'm bored..." Kendra said with a pout. "Can I get a little sister yet?"

Molly bit her lip and stood up. Blushing, she walked over to the cabinet and began to wipe the already clean counter.

Chris tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Molly said, unable to hide the small smile.

"Come on, tell me. I know that smile means something!"

"Kendra's gonna have to share us," Molly whispered.

Chris blinked. "What? You... you mean..."

Kendra started dancing around. "I'm getting a little sister!!"

****

THE END!!!


End file.
